Parabatai
by Miss Wong
Summary: Una vez que esa runa estuviera tatuada sobre su piel no habría vuelta atrás. Y Emma lo sabía. Pero era un precio que debía pagar si deseaba permanecer junto a Julian para siempre, aunque solo fuera como amigos. Emma/Julian. The Dark Artifices.


**Disclaimer:** Esta maravillosa historia le pertenece a Cassie Clare, la gordita pelirroja que todos amamos.

**Summary: **Una vez que esa runa estuviera tatuada sobre su piel no habría vuelta atrás. Y Emma lo sabía. Pero era un precio que debía pagar si deseaba permanecer junto a Julian para siempre, aunque solo fuera como amigos. Emma/Julian. The Dark Artifices.

* * *

_«Run away with my heart.  
__Run away with my hope.  
Run away with my love»._

_**—o—**_

___«_¿E-S-T-A-S B-I-E-N?_»_

Emma curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el tacto de Julian sobre su mano, deletreando círculos indefinidos sobre su piel. El pasar de los años no había cambiado aquella infantil y secreta forma de comunicarse, pero a Emma jamás le había importado, era algo que les pertenecía solo a ellos dos, como un secreto prohibido, enterrado en lo más profundo del océano.

Dirigió sus pálidos ojos hacia él, mientras el frío de la noche agitaba su cabello recogido en lo más alto de su cabeza. La luna estaba oculta detrás de unas espesas y oscuras nubes que amenazaban con una fuerte tormenta. Ambos habían abandonado la comodidad del Instituto para subirse hacia los tejados. Emma podía observar el mar agitarse, mientras la música de las olas al chocar la envolvía como lo hacía una nana intentando dormir a un niño.

—Estoy bien.

Julian no pareció muy convencido.

—No lo parece.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Solo estoy algo inquieta.

—¿Es por lo de mañana?

Una punzada atacó el estómago de Emma. Mañana sería un día definitivo para ambos. Mañana, al fin, consumarían su unión parabatai frente al Ángel y la Clave. Emma había estado pensando en aquello durante los últimos tres años. Sabía que la unión parabatai era un lazo eterno, inquebrantable, y aunque su relación con Jules siempre se había mantenido de aquella forma con o sin una runa sagrada, sabía que era un paso muy grande.

—Oh, vamos. ¿A caso tú tampoco sientes nervios?

Él sonrió con cierta inocencia en sus ojos, mientras apartaba la mirada.

—Algo —musitó—. Pero también estoy ansioso. Nuestra amistad será oficialmente legal.

Sabía que aquel comentario pretendía ser una especie de broma, sin embargo Emma frunció el ceño con cierto malhumor.

—No necesito una estúpida runa para sellar nuestra amistad —replicó. No quería sonar dura, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Parabatais o no, siempre hemos estado juntos.

Jules encaró una ceja, algo dudoso.

—Pero no te arrepientes, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... tu deseas hacer esto también, ¿cierto?

La duda en su voz hizo que Emma soltara una pequeña risa.

Tomó su mano con aspecto juguetón.

—Claro que sí —musitó, sin mirarlo—. Solo digo que una runa no determina nada, exceptuando a la Clave, quizás. Por causa de esta unión es que me permitieron permanecer en el instituto con ustedes.

—No digas eso —replicó él—. Solo fue al principio. El tío Arthur te ha cogido mucho cariño, estoy seguro que si nos retractáramos de nuestra decisión, el aún mantendría su posición de dejarte vivir aquí.

—Quizás.

Emma se había preguntado qué diablos sucedería si se echaba hacia atrás, negándose a hacer el ritual con Julian. Había considerado la opción, se había encontrado a si misma frente a Jules abriendo y cerrando sus labios, vacilando, para siempre terminar tragándose sus palabras, callando. Jules estaba entusiasmado con la idea de hacer el ritual y Emma no deseaba quitarle la felicidad después de tanto sufrimiento. Además, si se retractaba de su decisión, nadie le aseguraba un hogar en el Instituto de Los Angeles. Tal vez la Clave al enterarse que el ritual había sido cancelado la enviaría lejos de los Blackthorn, lejos de Los Angeles, lejos de Jules.

Y Emma no podría soportarlo. Prefería permanecer junto a Julian solo como su parabatai... para siempre, a tener que confesarle sus sentimientos y, como consecuencia, alejarse de él de por vida. Jules era la única familia que tenía y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por sus patéticos sentimientos. El ritual era un deber, algo que ambos debían de hacer por encima de cualquier deseo oculto.

—Seremos invencibles en el campo de batalla cuando obtengamos nuestras runas —habló él, con evidente emoción—. He visto luchar a parabatais en los entrenamientos, su coordinación es asombrosa. Es como si fueran uno solo.

Él sonrió, ilusionado. Había dejado de ser un niño hacía tiempo: su rostro era más maduro y varonil y las muchachas a su alrededor ya habían empezado a demostrar cierto interés por él, pues era muy guapo. Emma sabía que era guapa también, a los quince años todo el mundo adquiría una belleza especial, Helen se lo había dicho antes. Pero Julian no parecía notar eso en ella. Menos lo notaría después del ritual.

Suspiró.

—Sí —musitó con cierta amargura—. Será genial.

Una vez que esa runa estuviera tatuada sobre su piel no habría vuelta atrás. Y Emma lo sabía. Pero era un precio que debía pagar si deseaba permanecer junto a Julian para siempre, aunque solo fuera como amigos.

Solo eso.

_Amigos._

* * *

**¡Amo completamente a estos dos!**

Quitando a un lado la imaginación en cuanto a las historias, tengo que reconocer que indudablemente _Cassandra Clare_ tiene un **DON** a la hora de crear y construir personajes. Desde que terminé **Ciudad de Fuego Celestial** me enamoré por completo de **Emma** y toda la familia **Blackthorn**. Siempre tuve un especial problema con las protagonistas femeninas de todo tipo de libros. En TMI **Clary y Tessa** nunca fueron de mi devoción, pero **Emma** me fascinó y me alegro muchísimo de que podamos disfrutar de una protagonista fuerte y muy **badass.**

La química de _Emms y Jules_ es preciosa, y toda esta cosa del amor prohibido entre parabatais promete muchísimo. Estoy MÁS que ansiosa por leer Los Artificios Oscuros.

¿Review? :D

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
